


Absolutely My Passion

by fengirl88



Category: 18th Century CE RPF
Genre: Drabble, Eighteenth Century Virtual Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 17:13:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20195794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fengirl88/pseuds/fengirl88
Summary: Passion begins with the mind, lays hold on the heart.





	Absolutely My Passion

"Miss Talbot is absolutely my passion," Mrs Carter writes to their friend the astronomer. "I think of her all day, dream of her all night, and one way or other introduce her into every subject I talk of."

Passion begins with the mind, lays hold on the heart. It grows in spite of a distance that can be bridged only by correspondence and the good offices of friends. The two women have yet to converse face to face, though both yearn to do so. When they finally meet, the love between them will be strong enough to last a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> written for the Heart challenge at fan_flashworks and the Passion challenge at femslashficlets; same 'verse as An Epistle from Deal.


End file.
